Help Me
by ConjugationsConventions
Summary: What will happen when a convicted Death Eater shows up on Hermione's doorstep asking for help? "Help Me". Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine. I wish it was, but no. Kudos to you, JK Rowling.**

Hermione Granger woke up to the smell of burning sausages. She groaned inwardly. How many times had she told him not to try and cook? Stretching her hands upward, Hermione climbed out of bed and blinked blearily. She padded barefoot into the kitchen and shook her head.

"Oh Harry..." She muttered, smiling.

"Did someone ring the Saviour?" Harry Potter

"Ha Ha, you're just hilarious, did you know that?" She teased him, as he put his strong arms around her waist.

"I believe it's been mentioned a few times, yeah" He laughed in her ear, swaying back an forth.

Hermione and Harry had been dating for a total of 2 years, today being their second year anniversary. They'd gotten together almost immediately after the Second Wizarding War. Ron and Ginny were dating their significant others, Padma Patil and Dean Thomas.

"Can I ask why you had the sudden, uncontrollable urge to mutilate sausages and pancake mix?" Asked Hermione as she bustled around the kitchen, cleaning up his mess, then back into his embrace.

"It was going to be your present, breakfast in bed, followed by..." He winked at her.

"Very suave Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid you missed out on 2 key points. You can't cook, and I don't have time to... I have to go to work." She winked at him. He frowned,

"That's right, I suppose we'll have to settle for dinner tonight then, The Platter of Erised, or somewhere in muggle London?"

"You tell me Your Brilliance. Where do you think I would like to go, somewhere not only exposed and public, but also in Diagon Alley, where every reporter within writing distance will rush to document our entire date, _or_ somewhere that may be exposed and public, but in muggle London, where no one knows who we are...?"

"Really now Herms, was the sarcasm necessary?" He fake pouted at her.

"Yes." Hermione mocked him, sticking her bottom lip out. Harry raised his eyebrows at her, and bit her lip, pulling it out further.

"Mmmm" Hermione moaned, "Mm, Harry, no..." She protested feebly as Harry started to trail his kisses down her neck and back up. Oh bother, It was their anniversary, Flourish and Blotts could make do without her for a while...

!

Draco Malfoy was running. That in itself was strange, because he preferred to fly (using a broomstick, of course) , or, stay put. Even more strange, he wasn't running away from anything. He was running towards it...There! Glittering, like gold...The snitch! No, it was a galleon...Or maybe a pair of spectacles? Draco stretched his arm out to catch the object, but soon realized he didn't have any arms, in their place, were a pair of wings. He then fell off a cliff, but no problem for Draco Malfoy, the bird. He started to flap his wings, but they were gone! He had his arms back. His initial thought was, "Good, I can catch the snitch." But it soon came to his attention that the snitch-type object was too far above him to catch. He was falling, falling, falling-

"-AHHHHHHHH" Draco sat bolt upright in his bed. Slowly, he sunk back down, groaning. He swung his feet over the side of the creaky motel bed. What was with that dream? Did it have some sort of special meaning? He'd always been bad at anything particularly Seer-ish. Astronoy, Divination, anything.

_ tap, tap, tap_

Draco looked to the window, a handsome owl was looking at him disdainfully. Draco wrenched the sticky window open, and the owl hopped in haughtily. Draco untied the parchment that was attached to it's leg;

_Draco,_

_Please come home immediately. We are in a position that does not bode well. Do not worry about me, I will get out of this predicament myself. It is your mother I worry about. She is neither willing nor able to do the things necessary to survive. It was cowardly for you to run off in the first place. I expect you home within the week. You have a duty to your family._

_ Your Father, Lucius Malfoy_

Draco crumpled up the letter and sighed. He trekked into the mouldy kitchen, and started his day with plain, scratchy toast. He showered and coiffed his hair, donned his jeans and grey button down shirt, and pulled a slightly darker grey jacket over top. With one last glance around his dingy motel room, he snatched his wand from the table and turned, disappearing into thin air with the usual loud crack.

**A/N: Well? Like I said on my profile, I'm not much of a writer, so please review and give me some tips for improvement!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Does each chapter have to have a disclaimer? I should probably put one in, just to be safe. None of the recognizable characters, quotes, settings, whatever, they're not mine. They belong to the rightful owners. I am not making any profit.**

Flutes, the Malfoy's Head Elf (a title he wore with pride) announced Draco's arrival promptly.

"Ah, yes, come in Draco" Lucius Malfoy beckoned with his pale hand, "have a seat."

"You, ah, requested, my presence?" questioned Draco, eyes scanning the room. No sign of Narcissa. "Where's mother?"

"She will be joining us shortly," Lucius said with no emotion whatsoever. "As for why we, requested, your "presence", We've, and I mean all three of us, have been summoned for trial."

"I figured as much. And you need me because...?" said Draco.

"Well, your trial is in two weeks, so we should start to go over the things you'll be saying." Lucius informed him, as though he was stupid.

"One moment please father, you're actually considering, _going_ to the trials, actually showing up, answering questions and, undoubtedly, getting thrown in Azkaban? Have you gone mad?" Draco was looking at his formidable father figure with apparent awe showing very clearly on his face. After a moment or two, he sat back in his seat and closed his emotions away once more.

"Yes Draco," His father began, "all three of us will be on time and at our trials. As for getting thrown into Azkaban...Son, we are Malfoy's. Do you really think we will let that happen?" If Draco Malfoy was at all puzzled, he worked through it very quickly,

"And you plan on selling out our, ahem, _colleagues,"_ he chose his words very carefully, "to the Ministry in order to keep yourself out of Azkaban." He didn't display any kind of reaction to this realization.

"Yes." Said Lucius shortly. "I believe Narcissa should join us now. Flutes, fetch her." The elf bowed and disappeared with a "pop". For a few minutes, father and son sat in utter silence. Neither showing anything that could be taken for a second as emotion on their similar faces. When Flutes announced,

"Narcissa Malfoy is here Masters." Both of them turned their heads to the grand double french doors. They opened, and Narcissa Malfoy walked in. Up close, Draco saw. Draco saw her pallor, the sheen of sweat on her face, the tremble of her hand as she clutched to her cane, the apparent _fragility _to her already delicate frame. He saw her hollow eyes and gaunt face. Narcissa looked dead. Despite her appearance and obvious illness, she help her self incredibly straight and proud. For longer than a moment this time, Draco allowed his shock and worry show on his face. He jumped up to help his mother into the room.

"No no Draco, I'm quite alright." She wheezed. Obviously not all that convincingly.

"Don't be daft Narcissa." Lucius cut in, "let the boy help, if you will not let me." Draco lowered her onto the sofa beside his father.

"So as you can see Draco, Narcissa is ill. She will not have a prayer of surviving Azkaban."

"Then I will die. I will not betray the ones who fought with us, no matter what side they were on." Comprehension dawned on Draco. Of course his mother would refuse to do anything remotley dishonest to the ones who were with her. Must be the Black genes.

"Then what's the plan father?" Lucius leaned back and opened his mouth.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2. No Hermione in this one, but I didn't know how to fit her and Harry in. Such a lovely couple, I'd hate for anything to go wrong with them..;) Also, just for the record, a few people have messaged me asking about Ron. I just don't like him with Hermione very much, so he's with Padma. I should probably get started on ch.3 now. Will you please do me a favour? Please review? I want to improve!**


End file.
